deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheng Xiao Clan
Sheng Xiao Clan (also known as Shengxiao Warriors) is the East Asian Deadly Alliance, Chinese Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Taoist Lotus Clan. Chosen by the Jade Emperor, a group of young students and brave warriors turned into masters of the Chinese Zodiac, the Shengxiao, and battle the evil forces of Nian and his demon army, Daomei Mao and Lin-Chaing and his Black Cats and the evil sorcerer named Hei Yin Shiwa. Origins The Early Days In the ancient times of the Far Eastern Antichthon, the Jade Emperor celebrates his birthday and organized the greatest event of Animal Kingdom known as the Great Race of the Zodiac. Each student from 13 schools has been chosen by the Jade Emperor and lined up for the Race. Among the students are Liang Zishi the Rat and Daomei Mao the Cat, both were best friends but they were the worst swimmers in the animal kingdom although they have a great intelligence. The Great Race On the day of the Great Race, the 13 students of each school raced to through the forest, dodging obstacles and follow the route to the Jade Emperor's Palace. But they have to cross the river over in a difficult way. Liang Zishi and Daomei Mao asked the favor to Gui Choushi the Ox to get across the river and Choushi agreed to help them as he carried them to the other side of the river. But then, while crossing, Zishi pushed Daomei off from his shoulder to the river as he suddenly tricked him. After they've crossed the river, Zishi goes to first place after he tricked him and then Choushi goes to second place. Both of them earned the title from the Jade Emperor as the Cunning Rat and the Mighty Ox. Then came Lei Yinshi the Tiger, goes to third place after he struggled to cross the river as hard as he can. Despite of this, he earned the title from the Jade Emperor as the Great Tiger. Then came Xingjuan Maoshi the Rabbit who just came in fourth place after she jumped on the stepping though she fell to river but she got lucky to get there when she grabbed the log and helped by Longwei Chenshi the Dragon after he helped the farmers by making rain. Both of them earned the title as the Running Rabbit and the Golden Dragon. Then came Jie Wushi the Horse has arrived together in sixth place but then suddenly Lan Sishi the Snake showed up, hiding behind his back and made it in sixth place and earned the title as the Viper while Wushi made it in lucky seventh place and earned the title as the Fiercest Horse. Then came Yingming Weishi the Goat, Yusheng Shenshi the Monkey and Huang Youshi the Rooster and they have arrived in orderly fashion. Weishi came in eight place, Shenshi in ninth place, and Youshi came in tenth place. All three earned the title as the Righteous Ram, the Jade Monkey, and the Frozen Rooster. Then came Langgou Xushi the Dog who arrived a little bit late which he need a good bath for a long time so he comes properly despite he's been a good swimmer. And finally Zhong Haishi has arrived late to Jade Emperor's Palace which he was hungry and took a nap for a bit. But despite of this, both of them were in a nick of time and earned the title as the Raging Wolfdog and the Lucky Pig. With the Great Race is over, they have become the Sheng Xiao Warriors, sworn to defend the animal kingdom from evil and Zishi Liang became the leader of the group. Until that day, everything changed... The Cat's Revenge For 5 years of peace, Zishi returned home from his school after his training is over. Until when he arrived to his home, his village came under attack by the forces of the Black Cat Army, commanded by Daomei Mao who seeks revenge upon Zishi. Zishi defended his friends and fellow villagers while fighting the Black Cats. As he rescued the last group of trapped villagers, he was knocked down and beaten in a bloody pulp by Daomei Mao. But Zishi stood up bravely despite having broken bones and fought his once a friend now an enemy of the Shengxiao. Zishi is weakened and broken and he was about to be killed by Daomei's blade but he was rescued by Chenshi and his fellow Shengxiao Warriors and defeated Daomei Mao and his evil army. As Daomei Mao and his remaining forces were rounded up by the Shengxiao Warriors, the Jade Emperor and his royal guards have arrived to see the incident in Zishi's village. After the Jade Emperor casted Daomei Mao and his forces as well his evil master, Lin-Chaing out, Zishi confessed his past mistake from 5 years and handed over his leadership to Chenshi for his wise and strong deeds. However, Jade Emperor forgave him as he knew the rats were smarter than cats and still a Shengxiao Warrior and always be a hero. Zishi was relieved and became second deputy leader of the group while Chenshi's friend, Yinshi, is the first deputy. The Shengxiao Warriors continue their duties to protect the animal kingdom of the Jade Empire from the evil forces of Nian and Hei Yin Long the evil sorcerer who wants the power from the Chinese Zodiac. Aftermath In the 21st century, Shengxiao Warriors were secretly involved of rescuing trapped civilians in the burning office building in the city of Fuzhou, People's Republic of China. Later, they resided in Taipei, Taiwan, and located by the UN-GDI then recruited them as part of the Deadly Alliance. Aside from their main base of operation, they also have a base of operation in Shenzhen, China. Team Members Longwei Chenshi the Golden Dragon A young noble leader and the 5th animal of the Shengxiao. A strong, wise, understandable warrior, Chenshi fought his many foes of the Shengxiao as he and his fellow allies defending the animal kingdom of the Jade Empire. He mastered his Golden Dragon technique and controls rain. Lei Yinshi the Great Tiger A great tiger fighter and the 3rd animal of the Shengxiao. He's a powerful warrior and the master of the Great Tiger technique, Yinshi is also a deputy of the group. Liang Zishi the Cunning Rat He's very motivated rat fighter and very smart animal. He's the 1st animal and was the leader of the Shengxiao Warriors until he turned down after his ex-friend, Daomei Mao, attacked his village and became the second deputy of the group. Gui Choushi the Mighty Ox He's 2nd animal and the strongest warrior of the Shengxiao. He's fearless, powerful, and kind warrior who has a incredible strength as he's lifting and carrying from many people needed to be saved to insanely carrying the battle tank! Xingjuan Maoshi the Running Rabbit After the Great Race, she has now the power of speed. She's the 4th animal of the Shengxiao and the mistress of the Jade Rabbit Technique. Lan Sishi the Viper The 6th animal of the Shengxiao and she is the invisible warrior with her venomous halberd. She's cunning, hot, and deadly warrior that no one can fool her and the master of thief. Jie Wushi the Fiercest Horse The 7th animal of the Shengxiao and he's the fiercest horse fighter with fire. He never hesitates for a fight against many foes with his hoof kicks. Yingming Weishi the Righteous Ram The 8th animal of the Shengxiao. He's the calmed and gentle warrior from the mountain where climbed the highest peak without looking back down, proven to be one of the best chosen ones of the Shengxiao Warriors. Yusheng Shenshi the Jade Monkey The 9th animal of the Shengxiao and he's great athletic fighter with his skills of the Monkey technique. He was inspired by the legendary Monkey King so donned the royal robe and hat with the color of green which it's why is called as the Jade Monkey. Huang Youshi the Frozen Rooster The 10th animal of the Shengxiao. A lone warrior with his subzero power and the long sword. How did he survived the coldest conditions is seemingly impossible. Before he became a Shengxiao Warrior, he was a guardsman for the mayor when he was visiting the cold mountain. While other guards are dead in a extreme cold, Youshi is the only survivor of the mayor's guardsman because of his unknown power had been unlocked while saving his life. Langgou Xushi the Raging Wolfdog The 11th animal of the Shengxiao. A hotheaded Wolfen warrior with his massive karate skills, Xushi went school after school after school due to his radical fighting skills but he tried best to keep it cool down of himself until he was chosen by the Jade Emperor for the Great Race. After the Race, he finally calming himself down after a long time for taking a good bath at the river. His name Langgou is translated as "Wolf-dog" or "Wolfhound." Zhong Haishi the Lucky Pig The 12th animal of the Shengxiao. He likes to eat something tasty for him and sometimes he's lazy but he has a heart of gold. Haishi is looking for a good fight. While in the battle, he got always lucky during fighting his foes while they're getting knocked out by the environments surrounded him. Gallery Sheng Xiao Clan.png|Old artwork Inspirations * Inspired from the combination of animated TV show Legend of the Dragon and Jackie Chan Adventures for Talismans' ability. * Based on the legend about the Shengxiao (the Chinese Zodiac) and named after the legendary folklore. Category:Database Category:East Asian Deadly Alliance Category:Chinese Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Taoist Lotus Clan